


Delayed Gratification

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: His Just Desserts [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Reader, Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Language, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> I started and I just couldn't convince my brain or my fingers to stop. I don't own anyone, no beta, just the usual.

Two months. It had been two months since the battle ended and Erebor was officially reclaimed; and two months of healing for your husband and nephews, along with many others. Thorin still winced when he slid into a bath too hot, the scar on his chest and down his ribs too tender even now; Fíli was still limping, he was stretching and working the injured muscles in his thigh as Óin had demanded, but he still had to be admonished when he tried to press himself too far; and Kíli could finally pull back his bow string again, even though it was still a bit difficult, he would be back to archery soon with a bit more practice and patience (something he constantly complained about).

You had been there for all of your family as they recovered; Thorin and the boys as they made a physical recovery, and Dís as she had needed emotional support upon seeing the injuries to her beloved brother and sons. The aches and worries in both your hearts had lessened as the three began to move about on their own once more. You were all sure there would be more healing to come, no one survives a battle without some scars, even if you cannot see them, but you were all together, and would help each other. But there was one vital detail that had been delayed thus far…

*Smack!*

"Bloody hell woman! What was that for!?" Thorin yelped, a look of shock on his face as he held his now burning cheek in hand.

"That, Thorin Oakenshield, was for you being such a stubborn and reckless fool and worrying me so!" You announced, turning and walking from your rooms, you had royal duties to attend after all, no matter how much you hated them. "Let it be a reminder that I'll do much worse if you ever make such foolish decisions again!"

"Gladly," he grumbled, rubbing his cheek petulantly now and glaring at the back of your retreating form, "woman could topple Mt. Doom with a backhand like hers."

"Damn right I could!" He heard you yell, making him jump in surprise. He dressed quickly and hurried towards court, he would definitely make sure to stay on your more pleasant side today, that's for sure.

Not two hours later, after the first meeting at court would end, Thorin found himself nursing his other cheek, after his sister slapped him as well, his sister-sons trying—and failing miserably—to hold back their laughter. Obviously he still had quite a lot of making up to do to the both of you.

**~FIN~**


End file.
